


☘ What if Skull was...Starfire

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: ~Starfire is the bomb~





	☘ What if Skull was...Starfire

Skull is sick of everything.

 

A large hand palms his ass through the sequinned fabric of his cocktail dress and Skull bites back the urge to murder everyone.

 

Skull repeats, **he. Is. Sick. Of. Everything.**

 

So apparently, according to the Arcobaleno, his mind and body were too feeble, too  **weak** to amount to anything worth respecting and that his rightful place amongst them was under their feet. But at the same time, his and yes, they were  **his** no matter what people had to say about his chest and bum; body was useful enough as a  _ distraction.  _ Something to entertain the scum of the underworld as the so called Greatest of the World did the bidding of a man none of them had a clear face or even a proper name for. Right, like nothing could go wrong in a setup like  **_that._ **

 

Skull sighs and flutters his lashes at the mob boss at his elbow, name already wiped from his mind.He couldn’t wait to get out of there and spend some time in the open air rather than in this cramped glittery place with no outlet.

 

C’mon senpais, work your magic!

 

So distracted was he, that he was too late to notice how close one of his ‘admirers’ had gotten and far too restricted for him to react when the man dipped him low and slipped him some tongue.

 

Skull saw  **_green._ **

 

Next thing anyone knew, the man was on the floor choking, grasping his chest and throat, face singed. No one paid any mind to the long legged woman running away from him with a screech as they crowded round him. And hence, no one caught the green tint to her pupil-less eyes and the longer than should be humanly possible tongue that slithered back into her mouth. 

 

Try to play tonsil hockey with  ~~ her ~~ him did he? How did  he like it when someone taste tested his  lungs ? 

  

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Teen Titans_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
